1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a work supplying system to machine tools, having a work conveyor for sequentially conveying a work attached to a pallet to a plurality of machine tools disposed around an imaginary center line at intervals in a circumferential direction, and a work conveying and delivering unit for conveying the work to the work conveyor and delivering the work from the work conveyor
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a work supplying system is conventionally known from Japanese Patent Application No. 284365/86.
In the above conventional work supplying system, however, a plurality of machining stations are installed at equal circumferential intervals on the way of rails formed in a circular arc shape, the work is positioned at the respective machining stations, and machine tools or tools disposed around the rails are advanced toward the work for machining thereof. However, according to such work supplying system, the machine tools or the tools can horizontally machine the work, but the rails may disturb the machine tool in vertical machining like a boring machine having a boring bar extending vertically, making the machining operation difficult.